


Duncan's Ordeal

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Extreme Insertion, Other, Tentacles, Triple EADrabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23765818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: By the time the Monstra Naranja are large enough to breed, Prince Isaac has to face an inconvenient truth: he's rendered their designated breeder almost useless for the purpose.
Relationships: OMC/OMC, Original Male Character/Tentacle Monsters
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95
Collections: Anonymous, What Fen Do (Instead of Going Outside)





	Duncan's Ordeal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Soulstoned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulstoned/gifts), [StormyDaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyDaze/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Small Escalation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22074298) by [Soulstoned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulstoned/pseuds/Soulstoned). 



By the time the Monstra Naranja are large enough to breed, Prince Isaac has to face an inconvenient truth: he's rendered their designated breeder almost useless for the purpose. 

As the scientists promised, nine of of Duncan's eggs hatch into defenders, and four into breeders. The defenders are carefully trained and then unleashed on the enemy armies. This is quite successful, but the invaders are as numerous as ants, and they manage to keep the castle under siege. Unfortunately, this leaves the breeder monsters bored. Like Isaac, they only really have one hobby, and it's Duncan. Even when they're not ready to deposit clutches, all they want to do is shove their ovipositors and fertilizing tentacles into their human parent's orifices. Isaac gets a little jealous sometimes. He knows Duncan's whole purpose is to carry the monsters' eggs, but when there aren't any eggs to be had, he feels the monsters should share with their prince. So during the late afternoon, when the monsters like to nap, he makes ever more creative use of Duncan's magically enhanced capacity for penetration, stretching him further and further.

At last he forces some nameless whore to put his head into Duncan's gaping hole while Isaac double-fists the man's ass, shoving him deeper and deeper in. The muffled cries are delicious, and Duncan has been so thoroughly ruined that Isaac finally pushes the man's shoulders in too, a birth in reverse. As Duncan sobs brokenly, Isaac wedges his cock into the man's ass between his hands and fucks Duncan with this writhing human dildo until he's rocked by an explosive orgasm. 

Isaac is a bit disappointed when the whore refuses to undergo the ordeal again. He'd order him fed to the monsters, but whores are in short supply, like everything else.

This escapade leaves Duncan so wrecked that the next time one of the monsters tries to fuck him, its ovipositor only half-fills him. It chitters, frustrated, and Isaac smirks to himself from safely behind the one-way glass.

Another monster comes over and inspects Duncan, who moans softly. He's resigned himself to being strapped to the table every morning and abused until nightfall, but he's never quite become used to the pain and fear of being repeatedly raped by creatures straight out of his childhood nightmares. 

The monsters confer and arrange themselves. Isaac watches, curious, as the second monster extends its fertilizing tentacle and winds it around the first one's ovipositor. Together they form a spiraling cone of orange flesh that's nearly three feet wide and over four feet long. Moving a little awkwardly but with great determination, they thrust it into Duncan's ass.

His stomach bulges out through the gap in the table, and he shouts and yanks futilely at his manacles. The monsters push their tentacles in further and further, drilling into Duncan and distending him hugely. As the cone begins to piston in and out of the helpless captive, Isaac notices the other two breeding monsters watching with great interest, clearly intending to take their own turn once the first two have finished.

He sighs, knowing when he's been beaten. Nothing he can do will destroy Duncan as completely as the monsters are doing. Accepting his defeat, he returns to watching, stroking himself absently and wondering whether it could be safe to go into the breeding room while the monsters are there. He likes the idea of Duncan choking on his cock while an enormous, impossible mass of monster flesh demolishes what remains of Duncan's ass.

The monsters scream in unison as they jam Duncan full of their tentacles. Orange slime gushes out of his hole, bathing them both. Eventually they retreat, leaving the villager a drenched, quivering mess.

Isaac squeezes his cock, not letting himself come too soon. The day is young, and he has to pace himself. 

On the other side of the one-way glass, the other two monsters slither forward. He leans forward eagerly, waiting for the next round of Duncan's debauchery to begin.


End file.
